


Fusillade

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: Umbrella Academy AUs [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers - only slightly, American Sign Language, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dark, Drug Addiction, F/F, Five never traveled to the future so he got to grow up with the others, Foster Care, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, READ THE TAGS BEFORE CLICKING ON THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!, Recovery, Reginald bashing, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves is NOT a good man.He is an even worse father.*****He underestimated the strength of Klaus,that mistake will be his downfall._____________________________________________READ THE TAGS BEFORE CLICKING ON THIS FIC! This fic has very triggering subject matter so read at your own discretion! You have been warned!





	1. Detonation

The first time it happened, Klaus was barely 10 years old.  
  
     It was late at night and he was sound asleep. It was quiet in the Hargreeves manor; so quiet that Klaus's snores could be heard from within the thick winter quilt he was burrowed in.  
  
     Ever the lightsleeper, Klaus was startled awake the moment he felt the weight of something, someone, much larger than him. He inhaled sharply and got a good whiff of a familiar exotic cologne.   
  
     "Father? W-what's going on?" He whispered into the darkness of the room.   
  
     "Silence, boy" Reginald slurred and pulled the quilt back, movements slower than usual in his drunken state.  
  
     Reginald clapped a hand over the boy's mouth and fumbled with the waistband of Klaus's pajamas.  
  
   
  
     "Not a word."  
  
   
  
     Klaus's screaming was muffled behind the man's hand and after a while, he lost consciousness due to the overwhelming pain that engulfed him.   
  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
  
     "Speak a word of what has occurred - to anyone, and I'll leave you to rot alone in the cellar. Am I understood?"  
  
     "Y-yes f-father." Klaus spat out, trembling in fear. He lay frozen in his spot on the bed, recoiling away from his father when the man dislodged himself from him.  
  
    Klaus cried himself to sleep once Reginald retreated to his quarters, unable to move due to the throbbing pain he felt all over his body.   
  
     The next day went by in a blur and Klaus found that he could barely function, the trauma of that night haunted his waking moments. No one but Vanya, Five and Ben really noticed the difference in the boy.  
  
     The odd stretched out nonverbal periods Klaus went through drew concern from the three as months went on since that fateful night, as he was usually the rowdy one of the seven. When confronted, Klaus just shook his head and ran away, tears forming in his eyes.   
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
     Things stayed like this for the next seven years. The abuse got more violent as the years passed. It's gotten to the point where Klaus struggles to hide the bruises and other injuries.   
  
It's been 6 and a half years since he has last spoken. The horror of late night visits from father have silenced his voice.   
  
     Klaus has reached the end of his rope and can't stand it any longer. The drugs can only numb things for so long before they stop working and Klaus will have to search for other ways of coping.  
  
Though, alternatively, he could simply seek out a means of escaping this hellhole altogether. He would have left, but, he was afraid. Afraid, that if he ran away, the same thing that has been happening to him for the last seven years, would happen to his siblings. So he braved it alone, numbing his wounds with a cocktail of drugs and alcohol. For them.  
  
     With the near constant abuse, he finds himself lashing out more and more, ultimately pushing away everyone in the Hargreeves household. Well, almost everyone. Mom has been one of many constants in his life, no matter how many times he screams at or hits her. She always returns his shaky fingers that sign apologies, with her usual unfazed smile and pats his head, offering to make him a meal.   
  
    While Five gives in to his frustration at Klaus after some time, Vanya and Ben are resilient. They're by his side even when he tries to push them away as he's coming down from a high. The others gave up trying to help Klaus a long time ago.   
  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
  
     It was a quiet afternoon at the manor; save for the Reginald-approved music that played from the loud speakers all over the perimeter. The others were on an impromptu mission abroad in Egypt. Vanya and Klaus were left behind, being what Reginald deemed, the worthless ones, all because they didn't have any "useful" skills. Unbelieving when the boy said he could see the dead, after more than a few doctors visits, Klaus was diagnosed as schizophrenic. Not wanting to deal with the boy's theatrics any further, Reginald simply tossed him prescriptions, to which Klaus abused happily.   
  
  
\- - - -  
  
  
     Klaus was nursing a mild friction burn on his left forearm; that he retained from yesterday's secret training session with Diego, Ben and Five. Father was away doing - whatever it is he does. Klaus could do practically anything he wanted to with Reginald off on business.  
  
     It's been a few hours since his father and siblings left; he felt free, like he could actually breathe. He could laze around, watch television or set as many fires he desired without a fuss or scolding from anyone other than Mom. He didn't mind it as much when it was mom.  
  
     Klaus strolled lazily down the halls and headed to his room to take his prescription, flask of vodka in hand. He was gonna get his buzz on. Klaus was in the middle of taking a swig when he hears repetitive thumping. It was coming from upstairs. Hesitantly, he continued, slinking up the stair and down the hall to the source of the thumping.  
  
     It was coming from father's office...But father was away on business? Pogo usually either studied the local wildlife or stayed in his room at times like these and mom didn't normally enter the office when father wasn't around. She would be charging right now, in the gallery or doing the chores.  
  
      Klaus stopped just outside the entrance of the office, not daring to open the door, the floorboards creaked under the weight of his feet. He leaned forward and strained to listen for any sounds within the closed door. Again, he heard the thumping. The man does have a habbit of leaving the windows open. Could be a squirrel. Raccoon maybe? As intrigued as he was, it was not worth going inside the office for.  
  
     "Ah, Number Four. Glad you could join us, come in." Reginalds voice suddenly came from in the room. Klaus nearly jumped out of his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the man's polished tone. He tensed up instantly. When had he come home? Klaus hadn't even noticed that the man was home at all. Surely he would have, or mom would have been alerted him and Vanya. Speaking of, where was she?  
  
  Pushing his questions to the back of his mind, Klaus obediently opened the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw. His flask slipped from his fingers and onto the wood flooring with a loud clank. Klaus trembled in mixed fear and rage.   
  
     It was Vanya. She was pinned to the desk with Reginald behind her, her special sundress splayed around her like a fan. She was silent but had tears streaming down her reddened cheeks, her face twisted with raw unfiltered pain. His heart wrenched itself into his throat, every beat reverberated through his body.  
  
     " _No_ " Klaus rasped out, his voice deep, unused. That word being the first he's uttered in years.   
  
     Klaus's vision blurred and doubled as he took a stumbling step forward. His breath started to come out in panicky huffs. Klaus saw nothing but red, he could feel an invisible band within himself break and he unleashed a surge of untapped energy upon the man. It sent him flying, pinned to the far wall by an invisible force as Klaus let out an inhuman scream. A scream so loud that rattled the whole property. It was so violent that all of the glass in the manor simultaneously shattered and loose items that rested on shelves, fell off. The soundwaves echoed outward from Klaus, it was so strong that it pushed over Mom and Pogo, who had been tending to the garden together. 

     Amidst the commotion, Vanya was able to tuck herself under the desk, openly sobbing now, eyes wide with fear and confusion. The soundwave had made Vanya knock the back of her head against the inside of the desk. Her eyes were widened further at Klaus's display. She made a distressed sound and curled up into a ball, burying her face in her knees. 

  
     Klaus clenched his hands into fists and his eyes snapped up from their position on Vanya, to Reginald. His body engulfed in glowing blue flames that lit up his eyes with a power and strength Reginald didn't know the boy even had. The man gaped like a fish out of water as Klaus walked to him. Klaus felt lightheaded and drunk with power all at once.  
  
     He allowed himself to float in the air with the same blue energy that came from within. With him, he brought the entire manor, uprooting it from its home on the ground. It rose up and up higher in the sky as the rage within Klaus encapsulated his entire being.


	2. Residuum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klau hasn't spoken verbally in years so it will he severely difficult for him to be able to form full sentences. That takes a long while.  
> So he will sign. They'll be in the typical "" but italicized to distinguish from regular verbal speech. Fair warning: I don't know shit about ASL and what goes into using it as a form of communication.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning: The word r*pe is used openly with no censoring.

   

                                            [****](https://youtu.be/xnvoppYd410)

 

       Five and the others finally finished their mission and were so exhuasted that they all felt just about ready to collapse into their beds. They cleaned up after themselves as best as they could, then in a chain, linked hands with Five.  
  
     They all collectively groaned as they landed on the concrete driveway. Five had aimed for landing on the grass. Oh well, close enough.   
  
     Having landed facing the front gate, Five stood up and dusted off his knees with a sigh. He snapped his head up when he heard Allison scream suddenly. She stumbled back in shock and Ben caught her before she could fall.  
  
     "What's going on? What is this?"  
  
     Five turned his head to look at what they were seeing and gawked at the spot where the manor was.  
  
     It was suspensed a few feet off the ground with pipes and wires hanging from its underside. It was a couple 100 feet. The foundation of the manor looked like a tornado blew through it. The only remaining thing was the cellar, to which the ceiling was missing.   
  
     "What the hell." Luther and Diego said in unison. They made eye contact for half of a second, then looked back at the floating manor.   
  
     " _Vanya! Klaus!_  Dad!" Five screamed, stunned at the manor. He was slightly curious as to how this was even possible and what or _who_ was causing this. Though, his concern over his family's safety outweighed his curiosities. He was just about to jump into a portal when Ben grabbed his shoulder.   
  
     "Take me with you!" Ben yelled and Five nodded, grabbing his brother's arm, then teleported them inside.    
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
     "Magnificent! Number Four, I- truly, I misjudged you. This is better than what I could have imagined. Now, put me down. Enough of this nonsense, there is much to be done. We must test your capabilities." Reginald commanded firmly, clearly excited. As if the whole previous event hadn't occurred and it was an average day for the Hargreeves.   
  
     "NO!" Klaus bellowed. The walls of the manor shook violently, starting to bow and crack in places. With a bit of a struggle against Klaus's power, Reginald outstretched his hands to the teen.

     Klaus's facial expression darkened.  
  
     With a tight lipped smile, Klaus clenched his fists and with a loud snap, Reginald's arms bent backwards at the elbows, curling unnaturally. Which elicited ear splitting screams from the man. The teen flicked his chin up in a swift motion and another loud snapping sound could be heard.  
  
     That was the sound of Reginald's spine breaking in half.   
  
     Klaus bunched the front of Reginald's shirt in his left hand and punched the shrieking man in the face with his right, hard. Once, twice, three, four times. The flames that were bursting from within him burned the man's face. He went in for another punch, but was interrupted and startled by something hard hitting his back.  
  
     "Klaus! That's enough." Five yelled from the floor beneath him.  
  
     Klaus turned his head and was stunned by what he saw. Vanya was wrapped in the arms of Ben and they were shielded by Five, who was in an offensive stance. Five's face conveyed more raw emotion than Klaus has ever seen on the other teen.  
  
     Klaus dropped his arms to his sides, letting Reginald fall to the floor with a loud thud and attempted to calm himself down with practiced soothing breaths. He turned his whole body to his siblings and trembled, face full of the sorrow that he was holding back.  
  
    _"He raped her."_ Klaus signed and his vision was clouded with forming tears that threaten to fall. The blue flames extinguished as he floated down onto his knees in front of his siblings. Ben surged forward and pulled Klaus into an embrace. Harsh sobs tore from his throat and Klaus grabbed Vanya into a hug, which she reciprocated. Five and Ben both peered at him in confused concern, sensing the hidden demons within their brother.  
  
     The scenery seen from the window shifted as they descended and the manor returned to the ground. It shook as they landed a few meters off from where the original foundation lay.  
  
     Seeing the manor starting to become unstable, Five quickly teleported them out to safety.   
  
     They tumbled to the grass and stared in awe as the four story mansion collapsed on itself like an accordion, with their tormentor inside.  
  
Klaus burst out in a peal of hysteria filled laughing that cut off into raspy coughs.

* * *

  
  
Luther, Diego and Allison were quickly filled in on what had happened, then Vanya was rushed to the hospital via Five. Shortly thereafter, the police were called.   
  
   

* * *

  
  
     Five of the seven children were in the waiting room of Mount Sinai, all pictures of distress. Vanya had been taken in by the doctors to help her with her injuries. Klaus would have gone but he got denied immediately with a look from the doctors that gave him a sick feeling in his gut. Allison went in his place, not wanting Vanya to be alone after what's just happened.  
   
                                         * * *

  
     Hours later the six teens were huddled together around Vanya's bedside. A majority of the room's occupants were sleeping. Allison, Klaus and Five being the last ones awake, tensed immediately when the door to the hospital room was opened. Coming in was the doctor and two smartly dressed people, police most likely.  
  
     "Can either of you want to tell me what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for the fic 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCx7RW2Ur7iqHlARPaMMdbGXO82jSTw6x

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> I view fanfiction as a means of posting "what ifs +how the situation is responded to and dealt  
> with" online and bringing them to life.  
> I tend to write fics that contain very dark but real topics. Do I write these things as if I  
> WANTED them to happen to the characters? Hell no. Wouldn't wish it on anyone.  
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
> If you or someone you know is being abused, speak up. Don't be quiet.


End file.
